Dangerous Brothers
by zefanyadw
Summary: Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin bertemu dengan digaris bawahi kata 'musuh' dan 'benci'. Namun, sialnya, orang tua mereka ternyata akan menikah. Itu berarti, mereka akan menjadi saudara tiri, bukan? Bagaimana ini! Bukankah itu akan memperumit keadaan? KYUMIN / YAOI / Chapter 2 update!
1. Chapter 1

Dangerous Brothers.

.

Boys Love.

.

KyuMin and Others!

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, School, Family.

.

.

.

Namja imut itu mendengus dengan kesal. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kesal di sofa berwarna _dark_ coklat di ruang tamu rumahnya, lalu melemparkan tas ranselnya ke sembarang arah. Ia terus mendengus dan menggerak-gerakkan bibir seksinya itu dengan kesal. Nampak sekali Ia tengah geram.

Matanya benar-benar mengilatkan ekspresi kesal dan geram. Bibirnya juga menggumamkan satu nama yang menyebabkan kegeramannya ini.

Cho Kyuhyun.

.

"Apa?! Satu calon lagi? Yang benar saja! Bukankah calon ketua osis untuk tahun ini hanya 2 orang? Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Kalau tidak salah ku dengar tadi... namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia anak ketua yayasan yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika—"

"Aku hanya kesal! Dia baru masuk tapi dicalonkan menjadi ketua osis! Tak ada prestasi, tapi hanya karna anak ketua yayasan pula! Itu tidak adil!" sungut Sungmin dengan kesal.

.

"WHOAAA, ITU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Eh tapi, tunggu... Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah tadi salah satu yeoja itu meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan...

"ITU CHO KYUHYUN! LIHAT! MOBILNYA SUDAH SAMPAI! KYAAA!"

.

"HENTIKAN!"

"Siapa kau?" tanya namja obsidian itu sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, seksi keamanan di sekolah ini. Kau tahu? Kau telah membuat kerusuhan di sekolah ini."

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus dihukum."

.

"Kau tidak pantas jadi ketua osis!"

"Oh, jadi kau benci pada ku hanya karna aku calon ketua osis, begitu? Kau ini takut tidak akan terpilih ya?"

"Aku pasti akan terpilih!"

"Pecundang seperti mu tidak akan terpilih." Jawab namja bermata obsidian itu lalu menatap namja _foxy_ di depannya itu dengan tatapan meledek.

.

"Eomma, jangan bilang kau akan menikah lagi!"

"Maafkan eomma, tapi... eomma akan menikah lagi."

"Dengan siapa?" tanya Sungmin lirih.

"Dengan Cho Hangeng, ketua yayasan SMA mu, Min..."

Dan pada saat itulah tubuh Sungmin langsung merosot ke lantai. Mulutnya terbuka lebar, tak percaya. Cho Hangeng adalah ketua yayasan SMAnya, bukan? Dan, Cho Kyuhyun adalah anak pemilik ketua yayasan, bukan? Itu berarti...

.

.

.

Jeng jeng jeng~

Doh, ngeshare prolog lagi. Hari ini udah kedua kalinya saya ngeshare prolog ya -_- hahaha. Gatau kenapa, tiba tiba saya jadi kepikiran bikin ini ff. Gimana? Bagus ga? Apa harus dilanjut?

FF ini akan jadi project kedua setelah first sight ya :) jadi selang seling updatenya, ff ini bakal jalan, first sight juga. Dan buat Love Rain, itu bakal saya bikin 3 shoot :)

RnR ?  
Gomawo!^^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Dangerous Brothers.

Chapter 1.

.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo s, OC.

.

KyuMin and Others!

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, School, Family.

.

.

.

Namja imut itu mendengus dengan kesal. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya dengan kesal di sofa berwarna _dark_ coklat di ruang tamu rumahnya, lalu melemparkan tas ranselnya ke sembarang arah. Ia terus mendengus dan menggerak-gerakkan bibir seksinya itu dengan kesal. Nampak sekali Ia tengah geram.

Matanya benar-benar mengilatkan ekspresi kesal dan geram. Bibirnya juga menggumamkan satu nama yang menyebabkan kegeramannya ini.

Cho Kyuhyun.

FLASHBACK.

"Apa?! Satu calon lagi? Yang benar saja! Bukankah calon ketua osis untuk tahun ini hanya 2 orang? Bagaimana mungkin—"

"Ini keputusan kepala sekolah, Sungmin. Jika aku bisa, aku juga tidak ingin ada satu calon lagi," Jawab Eunhyuk dengan tatapan sendunya itu.

Sungmin mendengus kesal, "Siapa sih orangnya? Oh.. apa Yesung _hyung_?" tebak Sungmin.

Eunhyuk menggeleng, "Dia sudah kalah. Lagipula dari semua _voting_, hanya kau dan Kibum saja yang mendapat _voting_ terbanyak."

"Lalu siapa?!" Tanya Sungmin sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau tidak salah ku dengar tadi... namanya Cho Kyuhyun. Dia anak ketua yayasan yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika—"

Eunhyuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Sungmin, tepatnya telinga namja imut itu.

"—ku dengar, dia juga orang yang tampan, kau tahu, banyak _yeoja _yang sudah mendengar rumor ini, dan mereka langsung berteriak senang saat mengetahui Cho Kyuhyun pulang dari Amerika, apalagi kembali ke KyungHee." Setelah mendengar itu, ekspresi Sungmin semakin menggeram, kalau begini, bisa saja dia kalah dalam pemilihan ketua osis, bukan?

"Pulang dari Amerika? Kembali ke KyungHee? Cih! Memang dia pernah bersekolah disini?" Sungmin bertanya sambil menghentakkan kedua kakinya secara bersamaan, membuat lantai lobi SMA KyungHee yang sepi itu terdengar debaman yang cukup kuat.

"Pernah. Katanya 2 bulan di semester pertama dia pernah bersekolah di KyungHee sebentar, lalu pindah ke Amerika karna suatu hal, kau tahu sendiri aku baru masuk saat bulan ke 4?" Jelas sekaligus tanya Eunhyuk.

Sungmin melakukan _rolling eyes_, "Tidak! Aku tidak peduli!"

Eunhyuk berdecak kecil, "Ck. Kau pasti menang, jangan takut kalah seperti itu, bukan tipe mu sekali." Cibir Eunhyuk membuat Sungmin menatapnya dengan kesal.

"Aku hanya kesal! Dia baru masuk tapi dicalonkan menjadi ketua osis! Tak ada prestasi, tapi hanya karna anak ketua yayasan pula! Itu tidak adil!" sungut Sungmin dengan kesal.

"Aku yakin kau menang, perca—"

"WHOAAA, ITU CHO KYUHYUN!"

Belum sempat Eunhyuk melanjutkan ucapannya, suara teriakan yang terdengar sangat keras itu menganggu percakapannya dengan Sungmin. Reflek, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk menoleh, dan seketika itu pula mereka tersentak kaget. DI belakang mereka ada banyak sekali rombongan yeoja, entah apa yang mau mereka lakukan.

Eh tapi, tunggu... Cho Kyuhyun? Bukankah tadi salah satu yeoja itu meneriakkan nama Kyuhyun? Jangan-jangan...

"ITU CHO KYUHYUN! LIHAT! MOBILNYA SUDAH SAMPAI! KYAAA!"

Dan gerombolan yeoja itu langsung berhamburan berlari ke arah Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan ada 5 mewah berwarna hitam sudah terparkir di depan lobi KyungHee. Dan saat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya lagi, rombongan yeoja itu sudah berlari, dan sangkin banyaknya, Sungmin nyaris terjatuh jika Eunhyuk tidak menarik tangannya.

"KYUHYUN!"

"KYUHYUN _OPPA_!"

Teriakkan nista itu sangat merusak telinga Sungmin, sangat, sangat, dan sangat berisik! Dan sialnya lagi, banyak lagi _yeoja-yeoja_ yang datang berhamburan ke lobi entah apa yang mereka cari.

"H-_Hyung_... sebaiknya kita pergi," kata Eunhyuk sambil melihat-lihat ke belakang, takut akan banyak lagi _yeoja_ yang datang.

"Tidak. Aku ingin melihat siapa pembuat kerusuhan ini." Jawab Sungmin dengan tekad luar biasanya itu.

"Tapi—"

"Temani aku, Hyuk." Pinta Sungmin sambil menatap tajam pintu salah satu mobil berwarna hitam yang mulai terbuka itu.

Eunhyuk menelan ludahnya. Jika begini, dia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi, lagipula, Ia sendiri juga penasaran bagaimana sosok Cho Kyuhyun itu.

Dan pintu mobil itu pun terbuka sepenuhnya, menampilkan seorang namja bermata obsidian dengan wajah datarnya yang sudah turun dari mobilnya, dan seketika itu, orang-orang berpakaian hitam langsung mengerubuti namja obsidian itu, bermaksud untuk melindunginya.

"KYAAA! ITU CHO KYUHYUN!"

"KYUHYUN _OPPA_! KAU TAMPAN SEKALI!, _OMONA_!"

Sungmin mengeryit menatap namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, wajahnya terlihat datar-datar saja, apakah Ia tuli? Tidak Ia dengarkah semua yeoja disana berteriak mengelu-elukan dirinya? Kenapa tak ada ekspresi apapun dalam wajahnya?

Cho Kyuhyun membawa tas ransel hitam cukup besar di punggungnya, tubuhnya sudah dibalut oleh seragam resmi KyungHee, sepatunya berwarna hitam pekat dan nampak mengkilat, dan ada sebuah benda yang Sungmin ketahui bernama PSP yang berada di tangan namja stoic itu, wajahnya hanya menunduk, pandangannya hanya tertuju pada tanah, dan ekspresinya datar-datar saja.

"KYUHYUN _OPPA_! KYAAA!"

Kembali Sungmin menggeram tertahan setelah mendengar satu teriakan nista lagi dari _yeoja-yeoja_ disekitarnya, ia membuang napas geramnya, dan menatap Cho Kyuhyun yang tinggal beberapa meter lagi akan sampai di tempat dia dan Eunhyuk berdiri.

"_Hyung_, sebaiknya kita pergi..." gumam Eunhyuk sambil terus menggoyangkan tangan Sungmin.

Sungmin tetap berpegang teguh pada tekadnya, dia tetap terus berdiri tanpa mempedulikan Eunhyuk yang terus mengajaknya pergi. Sumpah demi apapun Sungmin akan memberi pelajaran pada ancaman barunya itu, Cho Kyuhyun.

Ketika Kyuhyun berjalan mendekat ke arah Sungmin, semua yeoja di sana sontak memberi jalan pada Kyuhyun karna para _bodyguard_nya. Namun, tidak untuk Sungmin dan Eunhyuk, mereka tetap berdiri pada posisinya sampai Kyuhyun sudah berada di depan mereka.

Karna semua _bodyguard_nya seketika berhenti, Kyuhyun ikut menghentikan langkahnya, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada Sungmin yang berada di depannya yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat.

"Minggir," pinta Kyuhyun dengan suara pelan.

Tapi Sungmin tetap diam, pandangannya tertuju lurus pada Kyuhyun, sesekali ia meredam dengusan geramnya, dan tak menghiraukan Eunhyuk yang terus menggoyangkan tangannya dan menatap Sungmin penuh khawatir.

"Minggir," pinta Kyuhyun lagi.

Tapi Sungmin tetap diam, tak peduli dengan semua pandangan aneh dari berbagai _yeoja-yeoja_ yang berada di sekitarnya.

"_Hyung_... sebaiknya kita pergi," bisik Eunhyuk dengan suara khawatir.

"Siapa kau?" tanya _namja_ obsidian itu, Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, seksi keamanan di sekolah ini. Kau tahu? Kau telah membuat kerusuhan di sekolah ini," ucap Sungmin sambil memandang tajam bola mata Kyuhyun.

"Lalu?"

"Kau harus dihukum."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, ia meredam dengusannya mendengar ucapan Sungmin barusan. Lalu memandang Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Kyuhyun datar.

Sungmin menggeram tertahan, matanya berapi-api memandang Kyuhyun. "Kau membuat keributan," ucap Sungmin berusaha bersabar.

Kyuhyun tertawa sinis, rahangnya mengeras menampakkan dirinya yang sudah mulai kesal. "Mereka yang membuat semua kerusuhan ini, bukan aku," jawab Kyuhyun sambil menatap bergantian _yeoja-yeoja_ yang masih bisa saja memandangnya dengan kagum disaat keadaan seperti ini.

Sungmin terdiam. Namun bukan Sungmin namanya jika harus kalah dari calon ancamannya ini, namja imut itu menelusuri pandangannya pada Kyuhyun, menatap segala hal pada Kyuhyun. Dan akhirnya ia tersenyum.

"Itu," ucap Sungmin sambil memajukan dagunya menunjuk sebuah benda yang sedang di pegang Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ikut menelusuri pandangan Sungmin padanya, dan ketika Sungmin menunjuk PSPnya, Kyuhyun langsung melemparkan pandangan tak suka pada Sungmin, lalu menggengam PSPnya kuat-kuat.

"A-Apa maksud mu?"

"Benda bernama PSP itu tak seharusnya kau membawanya ke sekolah. Itu melanggar aturan," jawab Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan tak suka. Ia semakin menggengam erat PSP yang berada di tangannya. Sementara Sungmin tetap memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tajamnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tiba-tiba terdengar suara khas yang sontak membuat semua yang berada di lobi itu menolehkan wajahnya.

"So-Song _Songsaenim_..." gumam Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Hm hm. Jadi kau si Cho Kyuhyun itu.." gumam kepala sekolah sambil mengangguk-angguk menatap biodata Kyuhyun yang sedang ia baca.

"_Ne_, saya Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Kyuhyun lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, sebagai pemberi rasa hormat.

"Aku dengar kau baru pindah dari Amerika kan?" tanya Lee Soo Man, si kepala sekolah.

"Ya, saya baru saja pindah dari Amerika. Tapi saya pernah bersekolah di sini selama 2 bulan," jelas Kyuhyun dengan nada sopan.

Soo Man mengangguk mengerti, "Aku tahu itu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku akan mengantar mu ke kelas baru mu, ayo ikut," ujar Soo Man lalu segera bangkit dari kursinya, dan diikuti oleh Kyuhyun, mereka bersiap menuju kelas baru Kyuhyun.

3-1.

Kyuhyun menatap sebuah papan yang bertuliskan nama kelas itu dengan seksama, lalu menatap pintu kelas barunya, sesekali melirik ke arah jendela yang hanya tertutup oleh gorden tipis.

"Di sekolah kami, semakin tinggi angka kelas mu, itu berarti kelas mu semakin baik. 3-1 adalah kelas yang berisikan murid-murid unggulan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Hanya 3 kelas unggulan pertama yang kami beri fasilitas komputer di meja. Meski KyungHee adalah SMA terbaik se-Seoul, namun kami hanya memberi fasilitas terhadap murid-murid unggulan," jelas Soo Man panjang lebar, namun Kyuhyun hanya meresponnya dengan gumaman kecil dan angukkan mengerti.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk-angguk paham, sejujurnya dia sudah tahu mengenai hal itu. Bukankah dia adalah anak pemilik ketua yayasan? Meskipun Kyuhyun tidak terlalu tahu dengan keadaan sekolah milik _appa_nya itu, namun Kyuhyun mengetahui sedikit demi sedikit mengenai sekolah barunya ini.

"Baiklah Kyuhyun-_ssi_, ayo." Ajak Lee Soo Man, kepala sekolah itu mulai mengetuk pintu kelas, dan dirinya pun langsung disambut oleh guru yang sedang mengajar.

"_Annyeong_, aku Song Ye Eun, guru mata pelajaran matematika, ayo masuk Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Sapa si guru yang masih muda itu dengan senyum manisnya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun membalasnya dengan anggukkan, lalu Song _Songsaenim_ mulai mengarahkan Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kelas barunya.

"Diam semua!" Teriak Song _Songsaenim_ pada murid didiknya yang berisik karna tadi ia meninggalkan mereka sebentar.

Sontak semua murid 3-1 langsung terdiam dan kembali pada posisi duduk mereka masing-masing. Terutama karna Kyuhyun telah berjalan masuk ke dalam kelas itu, bisikkan para _yeoja-yeoja_ pun mulai terdengar menjadi satu.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh penjuru kelas barunya, lalu mengamati setiap murid-murid yang tengah menatapnya dengan intens.

DEG.

Pandangan Kyuhyun terhenti pada seseorang yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan lain, pandangan tajam sekaligus kaget, bahkan orang itu memandang Kyuhyun dengan bola matanya yang hendak keluar. Jari telunjuk itu menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"H-_Hyung_..." bisik Eunhyuk pelan ketika melihat sahabatnya itu menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi super kagetnya.

"A-Apa-apaan ini?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada kaget sekaligus tak percaya.

"Baiklah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu." Perintah Song Songsaenim pada Kyuhyun.

"I-Itu Cho Kyuhyun, kan?!" tanya Sungmin dengan nada nyaris berteriak.

"_Ne_, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_."

Sungmin tersentak, ia mengatupkan bibirnya rapat ketika mendengar suara seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang membalas pertanyaannya yang cukup kencang tadi. Sungmin merutuki dirinya sendiri karna sudah mengeluarkan pertanyaan reflek dengan nada sekencang itu. Ketika pandangan Sungmin bertemu dengan pandangan dingin dan menusuk Kyuhyun, cepat-cepat namja bermata obsidian itu memutuskan pandangan mereka.

"Aku pindahan dari Amerika," ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat seluruh penjuru kelas langsung berbisik-bisik.

"Untuk selebihnya, aku rasa kalian semua sudah mnegetahui siapa diri ku," ujar Kyuhyun lagi dengan nada datar, membuat Sungmin langsung menggeram seketika.

"Baiklah, saya harap kalian semua bisa berbaur dengan Kyuhyun," ujar Song Songsaenim. "Hm baiklah... Kyuhyun, kau duduk di—" Song Songsaenim mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh murid, dan ada beberapa murid yeoja yang mengacungkan tangan mereka agar Song _Songsaenim_ memilih Kyuhyun untuk duduk bersama dengan mereka.

"—di sebelah Sungmin."

Sungmin seketika langsung melotot, "A-Apa? Ta-tapi songsaenim... di sebelah ku sudah ada Eunhyuk," ujar Sungmin tak terima.

"Kau itu adalah ketua kelas, aku menempatkan Kyuhyun di sebelah mu agar kau bisa membimbingnya, Sungmin. Eunhyuk-ah, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Young Ju," ucap Song _Songsaenim_ final, lalu guru muda itu segera kembali ke kursi guru, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan tak terima Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin sebentar, lalu cepat-cepat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, lalu mendengus dengan kesal, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan khawatir Eunhyuk padanya.

Setelah Eunhyuk akhirnya pindah tempat duduk, barulah Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kursi barunya, di sebelah Sungmin.

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain, namun pandangan tak suka nan menusuk terus dikeluarkan oleh Sungmin. Merasa ada orang lain yang tengah memandanginya, Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke belakang, dan nampak seorang namja imut sedang menertetawainya bersama seorang namja yang berkulit putih, membuat Sungmin langsung memandangi mereka dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Kim Ryeowook, Henry Lau, awas kalian!"

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah datang, semua murid pun langsung bergegas menuju kantin, tempat pelampiasan rasa lapar mereka. Seperti 10 namja yang tengah duduk dalam 1 meja makan yang cukup besar. Selalu seperti ini, sejak mereka SMP kegiatan makan bersama saat istirahat seperti hal yang wajib mereka lakukan bersama.

"Ryeowook! berhenti mengambil kuah mie ku!" sungut si putih dengan kesal.

"Panggil aku _hyung_, Henry." Tegur Ryeowook sambil mulai menyantap kuah mie yang baru saja dia ambil dari Henry.

"Aku tidak mau! Kau selalu mengambil kuah mie ku jika aku memesan mie!" bantah Henry dengan kesal.

"Bukankah aku hanya memintanya sedikit? Kau ini cerewet", ujar Ryeowook membela diri.

Henry menggeram kesal, "Setiap ada yang memesan mie kau selalu mengambil kuahnya!"

"Aku kan—"

"Aish! Bisakah kalian tenang? Lihat! Semua mata tertuju pada kita!" bentak si yang paling tua—Leeteuk dengan kesal.

Henry menolehkan wajahnya, benar, hampir seluruh penjuru kantin sedang melihati mereka semua karna pertengkaran kecilnya dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku tidak peduli, siapa suruh melihat ku," jawab Ryeowook tak peduli dan kembali menatap mangkuk yang sudah berisikan kuah mie yang dia ambil dari Henry.

"Salah mu mengambil kuah mie ku, _hyung_!"

"Zhoumi, bisakah kau diamkan kekasih mu ini?" tiba-tiba si datar yang sedari tadi berusaha tak peduli mengangkat suaranya sambil mendelik tak suka pada tingkah Henry.

Zhoumi, yang sedang berbincang dengan Kangin itu sontak menolehkan wajahnya dengan kesal pada Yesung, jangan kira ia tidak mendengar pertengkaran kecil Ryeowook dan Henry.

"Diamkan saja dulu kekasih mu itu," jawab Zhoumi datar.

"Hey! bisakah kalian diam? Berisik sekali!" suara itu beteriak, membuat penjuru meja terdiam semua, apalagi Ryeowook dan Henry, mereka langsung mengatupkan bibir mereka, dan para penjuru kantin yang sedari tadi asik melihati ke 10 namja itu segera kembali pada makanan mereka masing-masing.

"Kau sedang ada masalah, hm?" tanya Kangin sambil menatap heran Sungmin yang sedari tadi nampak murung, dan mudah sekali emosinya naik.

Sungmin menggeleng lesu, "Tidak."

"Aku dengar kau ada masalah dengan anak baru dari Amerika itu ya? siapa namanya tadi—" Siwon pun mulai mengangkat suaranya.

"Cho Kyuhyun." Timpal Shindong.

"_Ne_, Cho Kyuhyun. Kau ada masalah apa dengannya, Min?"

Sungmin menggeleng lagi, "Tidak ada. Aku hanya menjalankan tugas sebagai seksi keamanan sekolah," Jawab Sungmin.

"Jangan terlalu ketat, Min," ujar yang paling tua dengan lembut sambil mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum tipis, "Tenang saja, Teuk _hyung_."

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong kemana Eunhyuk?" pertanyaan terdengar dari mulut Kangin

"Tidak tahu. Tadi saat aku mengajaknya ke kantin, dia bilang ada urusan. Aku rasa urusan bersama wakil ketua osis itu," jawab Sungmin dengan malas, dan jangan lupakan _rolling_ _eyes_ malasnya itu.

Leeteuk terkekeh, "Oh, maksud mu wakil ku itu—Lee Donghae?"

Sungmin membalas ucapan Leeteuk dengan gumaman malas. Ia tidak mau terlalu peduli dengan calon kekasih sahabatnya itu—Eunhyuk. Itupun jika pertemuan-pertemuan manis—yang selalu Eunhyuk ceritakan padanya berlanjut pada suatu hubungan serius. Lagipula, Sungmin tidak mau terlalu peduli dengan orang lain, terserah lah, memang itu sudah seperti sikap semua sahabat-sahabatnya, tidak akan mau peduli dengan orang lain.

"Mungkin sebentar lagi kau harus meralat ucapan nama wakil mu, _hyung_," ujar Kibum tiba-tiba, membuat satu meja makan itu menoleh padanya.

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Apa maksud mu?"

"Karna nama wakil ketua osis kita sepertinya sebentar lagi bukan Lee Donghae, melainkan Lee Sungmin," jawab Kibum sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, mencerna perkataan Kibum yang masih masih belum dapat dicerna otaknya. Entahlah, pikirannya terasa malas untuk diajak berpikir sedari tadi.

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, baru mencerna perkataan Kibum. "Apa? Kau ini! Maksud mu aku akan menjadi wakil ketua osis, begitu? Bukan ketua osis? Dan kau yang akan menggantikkan Leeteuk _hyung_, begitu? Jangan harap!" Sungmin berkata dengan berapi-api, bahkan napasnya terengah-engah setelah mengucapkan itu.

Leeteuk, Kangin, Yesung, dan Shindong terkekeh. Sementara Siwon, dan Zhoumi hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu, Kibum, Ryeowook, dan Henry sudah tidak dapat menahan tawa yang sedari tadi mereka kulum.

"Hahahahaha!" Kibum tertawa terbahak-bahak, sungguh, ia sudah tidak dapat menahan tawanya sejak Sungmin menjawab ucapannya.

"Kau berhasil, Kibum-ah," ujar Siwon pada Kibum lalu melirik Sungmin dengan tawa kecil yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Sungmin melongo tak mengerti pada semua sahabatnya itu, apanya yang lucu? Mengapa mereka semua tertawa? Bukankah harusnya terjadi sesuatu yang menegangkan ketika Sungmin selesai mengatakan hal seperti itu pada Kibum? Dan, oh anehnya lagi, mengapa kekasih Kibum—Siwon justru malah ikut tertawa?

"Ka-Kalian ini kenapa?"

"Hahahaha! Astaga, kau ini bodoh sekali sih, _hyung_," tawa sekaligus ujar Henry, si putih itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

Leeteuk pun bangkit dari kursinya, "Baiklah. Ku rasa istirahat makan kita sudah selesai," ujarnya lalu mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin, memberikan kekehan kecilnya sebelum pergi dari meja makan.

"Sayang, tunggu aku!" seru Kangin lalu berjalan mengejar Leeteuk, namun sebelum itu, ia memberikan tepukan pada punggung Sungmin.

Satu persatu pun mulai beranjak dari kursi mereka masing-masing, dan tak lupa mereka mengelus atau menepuk punggung Sungmin sebelum melangkah pergi. Dan yang tersisa adalah Siwon dan Kibum, Siwon menggandeng tangan Kibum untuk mengajaknya pergi, namun sebelum itu...

"Yang tadi itu baru Sungmin yang aku kenal," bisik Kibum pada telinga Sungmin sambil terkekeh, tak lupa ia menepuk punggung Sungmin.

"Kalau ada masalah, cerita pada ku, Sungmin," ujar Siwon juga berbisik, dan mengelus-elus punggung Sungmin dengan gerakan lembut, dan memberikan senyum kecilnya pada Sungmin, sementara Sungmin hanya dapat mengerutkan dahinya bingung, bingung terhadap semua sahabatnya.

Kemudian, hanya dirinya yang tertinggal di meja makan itu. Sungmin terdiam, ia berpikir, yang paling tua—Leeteuk pernah mengatakan, jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang sedang ada masalah, maka semuanya harus menepuk atau mengelus punggung untuk memberikan ketenangan. Itulah yang membuat Sungmin bingung, dirinya kan tidak memiliki masalah, mengapa harus diperlakukan seperti itu?

"Hey! Sungmin! Sampai kapan kau mau berdiam seperti orang bodoh di sana, hah?!" teriakan Yesung menggema di kantin, membuat Sungmin tersentak dari pemikirannya, dan segera bangkit dari kursinya.

"Iya, sebentar!"

.

.

.

Si pemilik wajah _stoic _itu tetap berjalan dengan tampang datarnya, tapi matanya terus bergerak liar ke segala arah, mencari seseorang yang tengah ia cari sedari tadi, dan demi apapun juga, Kyuhyun si—_stoic_ itu akan memaki orang yang sedang ia cari jika bertemu.

"Hey, Cho! Di sini!" suara itu membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke arah kanan, di sana, di dekat penyangga jendela, di sana telah berdiri seseorang yang Kyuhyun cari sejak tadi, lalu ia pun menghampiri orang itu.

"Hey, Cho, bagaimana kabar—"

"Jangan berbasa basi dengan ku, Lee Donghae," bisik Kyuhyun dengan geraman tertahannya.

"Ah, sepertinya buruk," sambung Donghae sambil mengendikkan bahu.

"Tentu saja. Apalagi ditambah dengan kau yang hilang entah kemana, kau tahu? Aku sudah melewati tempat ini sebanyak 3 kali, dan saat yang ke 3, aku baru menemukan mu," jawab Kyuhyun penuh penekanan. Ditambah lagi dengan senyum manis—yang menurut Donghae sangat mengerikan itu.

"_Well_, aku minta maaf karna tidak datang tepat waktu, dan menghilang," jawab Donghae santai.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, menatap sepupunya itu dengan mata yang terus berputar, ia amat sangat jengkel jika melihat sikap sok tenang Donghae yang selalu membuatnya geram itu.

"Kau habis dari mana?"

"Aku habis dari taman. Hehe."

"Taman? Sedang bermesraan bersama kekasih mu, heh?" tebak Kyuhyun dengan _rolling eyes_ sebalnya.

"Hanya pendekatan, Cho. Hanya pendekatan."

"Jika kau hanya bermaksud memainkannya, lupakan saja, Lee. Kau ingin hanya akan menambah dosa mu di dunia ini," tutur Kyuhyun, membuat Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya bingung.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli mengenai dosa, Cho?" tanya sekaligus cibir Donghae.

"Lupakan saja. Lalu, kemana orang yang kau ceritakan pada ku itu?" Kyuhyun melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, lalu memajukan dagunya.

"Dia buru-buru tadi. Katanya gengnya sudah menunggu," jawab Donghae sedikit dengan kekehan anehnya.

"Geng? Bukankah kau bilang calon kekasih mu itu pria? Apa kau sudah melupakan orientasi gila mu itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tak habis pikir, lalu ia mendecih geli.

"Memang pria tidak boleh memiliki geng, heh? Aku menyukai pria. Dan satu lagi, orientasi ku tidak gila!" jawab Donghae sebal dan penuh penekanan.

"Apa enaknya menjadi seorang _gay,_ hah?! Itu gila, aku heran, apa kau salah minum obat?"

"Terserah kau saja. Jika cinta sudah bermain, aku bisa apa?"

"Kalau kau mencintainya, jangan hanya menjadikannya korban mu yang selanjutnya, bodoh. Apalagi pelampiasan, aku tahu kebanyakan _gay _hanya menjadikan pasangannya... pemuas nafsu," Jawab Kyuhyun penuh penekanan, membuat perdebatan itu semakin terasa menegang saja.

"Cih. Aku punya alasan lain. Terserah kau ingin bicara apa, Cho! Tapi hati-hati saja jika kau termakan ucapan mu sendiri!" ancam Donghae dengan tatapan sengit.

Selanjutnya, ketika Kyuhyun ingin menjawab ucapan Donghae, ada seorang siswa putri yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya dipanggil ke ruang kepala sekolah, dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk dan siswa putri itu segera pergi. Lalu Kyuhyun melempar pandangan tanya pada Donghae.

"Kau tahu?"

"Tentu. Perintah dari _appa_ mu," jawab Donghae dengan anggukkan mantapnya.

Bibir Kyuhyun langsung mengatup, pandangannya yang tadinya berapi-api karna berbicara dengan Donghae seketika berubah menjadi pandangan malas, datar, dan penuh dingin. Seperti ada sebuah es yang tengah membeku di mata Kyuhyun.

"Oh. Baiklah." Kyuhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya, dan berjalan melangkah menuju ruangan kepala sekolah.

Sementara itu, Donghae masih berdiri di sana, menatap punggung Kyuhyun dengan khawatir, lalu ia menghela napasnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun, aku berharap kau bisa berubah di sini, sepupu ku."

.

.

.

"Kepala sekolah?"

Lee Soo Man yang tengah asik dengan _tab_ beserta headset yang menghiasi telinganya itu segera melepaskan headsetnya dan meletakkan tabnya, lalu menatap Kyuhyun dengan senyuman kecilnya.

"Oh, Kyuhyun. Sudah datang rupanya," ucap kepala sekolah basa basi.

"_Ye_, ada apa?"

"Kau kan murid pindahan dari Amerika, pasti rasanya sulit untuk menyesuaikan diri, kan? Maka dari itu, kau akan dibimbing untuk menyesuaikan diri di KyungHee, ya bisa dibilang, kau akan dikenalkan tentang KyungHee. KyungHee juga milik mu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, tentu saja kau harus mengenalnya kan?" jelas kepala sekolah panjang lebar.

Kyuhyun terdiam menanggapi itu. Matanya masih sedingin es, ia tahu ini semua telah direncanakan. _Appa_nya pasti dibalik semua ini, dan kepala sekolah di depannya ini masih bisa saja basa basi dan tidak _to the point_. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa sebal dengan kepala sekolah di depannya ini, yang bertingkah sok manis dan akrab dengannya.

"Tapi, aku masih memiliki kesibukan lain, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Jadi aku tidak bisa menemani mu untuk berkeliling," ucap kepala sekolah penuh dengan nada penyesalan.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Benarkah? Kesibukan lain? Maksud mu bermain _tab_ sambil mendengarkan musik di kursi kerja empuk mu selama seharian, kepala sekolah?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan penuh penekanan.

Soo Man mengatupkan bibirnya rapat. Mimik wajah penyesalan itu langsung berganti dengan mimik wajah tegang, Kyuhyun pun masih tersenyum sinis, dan memutar kedua bola matanya dengan kesal.

"Baiklah. Maksud ku bukan itu, Kyuhyun-_ssi_. Aku memang ada pertemuan dengan kepala sekolah yang lain."

Kyuhyun diam, tak berniat sama sekali membalas ucapan kepala sekolah yang sudah ia tebak pasti bohong. Kyuhyun mendengus dalam hati.

"Baiklah, mari lupakan ini. Aku telah meminta salah satu anak osis untuk menemani mu berkeliling hari ini, Kyuhyun-ssi." Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati, tidak bisakah salah satu guru saja yang menemaninya? Mengapa harus salah satu anak osis? Terserahlah, intinya, mengapa harus seorang murid yang menemaninya? Jika murid itu perempuan, matilah ia.

TOK.

TOK.

Tepat sekali, ketika kepala sekolah selesai mengucapkan itu, terdengar ketukan di pintu. Dan wajah kepala sekolah langsung berubah menjadi antusias, kedua alisnya terangkat. Masuk perintahnya.

"Ah, itu dia sudah datang."

Pintu itu terbuka, menampilkan sosok yang kelak akan menemani Kyuhyun berkeliling KyungHee. Reflek, Kyuhyun menolehkan wajahnya hendak melihat siapa yang akan menemaninya, dan pada saat itulah, mata Kyuhyun langsung bertemu dengan orang itu, mata Kyuhyun pun melebar kaget, sama seperti orang itu.

"K-Kau!" suara itu milik Lee Sungmin, ia menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjuk Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan teriakkan kaget Sungmin, ia menolehkan tubuhnya lagi, menatap kepala sekolah yang bingung menatap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

"Apa kalian sudah saling mengenal? Ku dengar kalian sekelas kan?"

Sungmin melangkah mendekati meja kepala sekolah, otomatis ia tengah berdiri di samping Kyuhyun. Mereka terdiam, tak ada jawaban yang hendak mereka keluarkan dari mulut mereka.

"Sudah."

"Belum."

Mereka menjawab bersamaan, dan reflek memandang satu sama lain, dan dengan secepat kilat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, lalu mendengus kecil.

Kepala sekolah menatap mereka dengan penuh tanya, "Ah, sepertinya sudah."

"Sungmin, kau sudah tahu kan apa tugas mu kali ini?" tanya kepala sekolah dengan senyum lembutnya, membuat Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan jijik.

"Tentu, kepala sekolah."

"Baiklah. Ku rasa kalian sudah bisa berkeliling. Sungmin, tolong arahkan Kyuhyun dan berikan dia penjelasan mengenai KyungHee," ujar kepala sekolah sambil menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian.

"_Ne_, tentu saja kepala sekolah," jawab Sungmin dengan senyum manisnya, asal kalian tahu saja, senyum tadi adalah sebuah senyum paksa, dalam hatinya bahkan Sungmin sedang menahan geraman.

.

.

.

Sudah 3 tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Perpustakaan, laboraturium bahasa inggris, laboraturium komputer. Dan selama perjalanan mengelilingi ke tiga tempat itu, Sungmin menjelaskan segalanya dengan suara malas. Lagipula, memang sebenarnya dia malas harus berjalan bersama dengan calon ancamannya ini.

"Kita mau kemana lagi?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terdiam sejenak, terlihat berpikir-pikir. "Hm, toilet mungkin," jawab Sungmin asal.

"Apa kau gila ya?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sengit.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan geram dan penuh emosi, "Lalu mau kemana lagi? Banyak tempat-tempat yang berdekatan dengan kelas-kelas, dan aku tidak mau menganggu kegiatan belajar mengajar, menegerti kau?" tak mau banyak bicara lagi, Sungmin segera melangkah dengan cepat di depan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang berjalan di depannya dengan sinis. "Cih, aku bicara baik-baik tapi dijawab se-sinis itu, lucu sekali."

"Kau mau diam di sana seperti orang bodoh?" pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Sungmin yang sudah berada di depan sana.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Ia pun berjalan dengan cepat penuh kesal, sehingga mendahului Sungmin, si imut itu membulatkan matanya ketika Kyuhyun hendak berjalan melewati kelas 1, dengan segera ia berlari mengejar Kyuhyun, dan menarik lengan namja _stoic_ itu.

"Ku bilang kan jangan melewati kelas-kelas!" bisik Sungmin dengan kesal, lalu menarik lengan Kyuhyun kembali ke depan laboraturium komputer.

Kyuhyun mendengus, ia berdecak kesal. Rasanya sangat menyebalkan bersama orang ini, ia terus berbicara dengan sinis dan itu membuat Kyuhyun emosi. Entah apa salahnya, dari awal pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin, nampaknya seksi keamanan sekolah itu benci sekali padanya.

"Lalu kita harus kemana tanya?" Kyuhyun baik-baik.

"Kita ke—"

Ketika Sungmin ingin melanjutkan jawabannya, ia melihat Yoo _Songsaenim_, guru mata pelajaran olahraganya itu sedang membawa tas besar yang entah berisikan apa, tapi nampaknya sangat berat.

"Su-Sungmin..." gumam Yoo _Songsaenim_ sambil tersendat-sendat.

Sungmin memandangi guru olahraganya itu dengan pandangan iba, "Ada apa _songsaenim_?" tanyanya.

"Aku sedang membawa tas berisikan banyak barbel, Sungmin-ah. Bisakah kau membawa tas ini ke gudang aula? Sungguh rasanya aku tidak kuat harus naik tangga untuk ke sana," ujar Yoo _Songsaenim _dengan pandangan putus asanya.

Ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun yang tadinya bingung seketika berubah menjadi antusias. Ia segera mengambil tas berisikan banyak barbel itu sebelum Sungmin hendak mengambilnya, dan setelah itu, matanya nyaris keluar karna berat yang sungguh luar biasa ia rasakan di tangannya.

"Kau tidak apa?" tanya Yoo _Songsaenim_ khawatir.

Kyuhyun mengulas senyum paksanya, "Tidak apa, _songsaenim_. Biar saya saja yang membawa ini."

Yoo _Songsaenim_ tersenyum lega, sementara Sungmin hanya dapat terkekeh meledek melihat Kyuhyun yang sudah nampak sangat keberatan memegang tas berisikan banyak barbel itu.

Yoo _Songsaenim_ pun melangkah pergi. Setelah melihat Yoo _songsaenim_ sudah cukup jauh, Kyuhyun meletakkan tas berisikan banyak barbel itu pada tangan Sungmin, membuat pria bermata _foxy _itu meringis sekaligus kaget.

"Apa-apaan kau?!" tanya Sungmin sambil melotot, ketika ia hendak mengembalikan tas berisikan banyak barbel itu pada tangan Kyuhyun, dengan cepat Kyuhyun memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Apalagi? Tentu saja kau yang membawa tas itu. Aku kan tidak tahu di mana gudang aula," jawab Kyuhyun dengan senyum penuh artinya lalu menaikkan kedua alisnya dengan gerakan genit.

"Ah, ayo." ajak Kyuhyun dan langsung segera menaiki tangga, meninggalkan Sungmin dengan bom yang nyaris saja keluar dari seluruh tubuhnya.

Kyuhyun menaiki tangga dengan gerakan santai, sesekali melirik ke belakang, ke arah Sungmin yang tergopoh-gopoh menaiki tangga dengan tas berat berisikan banyak barbel di tangannya. Kelihatan sekali bahwa Sungmin nampak lelah, napas terengah-engahnya adalah buktinya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, gudang aula ada di lantai paling atas, yaitu lantai 5. Dan mereka sedang berada di lantai 3. Yeah, 2 lantai lagi. "Hey, kau ini lambat sekali," tutur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menatap ke atas, Kyuhyun sedang memandanginya dengan kesal. Sungmin menggigit bibirnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa geram dan kesalnya yang sungguh amat luar biasa itu. Ia memilih tetap menaiki tangga dan tak mengindahkan penuturan Kyuhyun yang sangat menyebalkan itu.

Mereka sudah sampai di lantai paling atas, lantai 5. Perlu diketahui bahwa gudang aula satu lantai dengan kelas 3. Maka dari itu, Sungmin berjalan dengan pelan-pelan dan mengendap-endap, lalu Kyuhyun berjalan mengekor di belakangnya.

Sungmin sudah sampai di depan pintu gudang aula, ia berniat membuka pintu itu, namun tangannya tak akan bisa melepas tas yang sedang ia pegang. Jika sungmin meletakkannya ke lantai, maka itu berarti ia akan kesusahan lagi mengambil tas yang amat berat itu. Namja imut itu menolehkan wajahnya, mencari Kyuhyun. Namun namja stoic itu tak ada di sekitarnya, lalu pandangannya tertuju pada ujung lorong, Kyuhyun sedang berada di jendela kelas mereka, 3-1, ia terlihat sedang mengintip sesuatu.

Sungmin berjalan dengan sangat cepat dan geram menghampiri Kyuhyun. Ia menendang kaki Kyuhyun, membuat sang pemilik kaki meringis sakit.

"Ada apa sih?!" tanya Kyuhyun kesal masih sambil meringis.

"Kan ku bilang jangan menghampiri kelas! Kau ini tahu bahasa manusia tidak?!" Sungmin melotot dengan marah, sudah tahu ia keberatan memegang tas seberat itu, Kyuhyun masih saja memancing emosinya.

"Aku kan hanya ingin melihat!"

"Terserah kau! Sekarang kau yang bawa tas berat ini ke gudang," ucap Sungmin final, ia benar-benar sudah tidak tahan.

"Tidak mau!" tolak Kyuhyun menatap layas pada Sungmin.

"Bawa tas ini sekarang juga!" teriak Sungmin dengan frustasi.

KREK.

Tiba-tiba saja, pintu kelas 3-1 terbuka. Menampilkan sosok mengerikan dengan tatapannya yang juga sangat mengerikan, ia menatap Sungmin dan Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam, membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya.

Itu Hwang Songsaenim, guru ter-_killer_ se-KyungHee.

BUAGH.

Kaki Sungmin melemas, ia bahkan menjatuhkan tas berisikan barbel yang banyak itu sehingga membuat debuman kuat di lantai. Ia sudah tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi sehabis ini.

Apalagi? Jika kau melakukan kesalahan dengan Hwang Songsaenim kau akan dihukum.

.

.

.

SRET.

SRET.

Sungmin terus menyapu dedaunan dengan gerakan kesal dan penuh geraman. Sementara si stoic itu hanya menyapu dengan asal, bahkan ia tidak tahu menyapu dedaunan itu ke arah mana. Melihat itu, Sungmin semakin menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan bencinya.

"Sapu yang benar!" perintah Sungmin kesal.

Kyuhyun berdecak malas, "Aku tidak bisa menyapu. Kau saja."

Sungmin semakin melebarkan matanya, "Ini hukuman mu, bodoh!" umpat Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan sinis. "Ini salah mu! Siapa suruh berteriak di lorong? Bukankah kau sudah tahu itu adalah lorong kelas 3?!" jawab Kyuhyun sambil menudingkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Sungmin.

Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun, lalu menepis jari telunjuk Kyuhyun dengan kasar. "Jika saja kau tidak mengintip ke kelas, aku tak akan berteriak pada mu dan kita tidak akan dihukum begini!" teriak Sungmin dengan sangat kesal, ia seperti menumpahkan segala kekesalan dan geramannya pada Kyuhyun. Bahkan Sungmin tak mempedulikan tatapan dan bisikan para siswa yang sedang melewati taman.

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia menatap Sungmin dengan dingin. "Yasudah, kau selesaikan saja sendiri," ujarnya final dan berbalik pergi.

Sungmin membelalakkan matanya. Tiba-tiba ia memandang sapu yang sedang ia genggam, dan menatap Kyuhyun yang masih berjarak dekat dengannya dengan kilatan mengerikan. Sungmin menghampiri Kyuhyun, dan memukul kaki milik Kyuhyun dengan gagang sapu.

"Akh! Akh! akh!" Kyuhyun meringis kesakitan ketika Sungmin terus memukuli kakinya dengan gagang sapu.

"Mati kau mati!" umpat Sungmin dengan kata-kata kasarnya, ia terus memukuli Kyuhyun, bahkan sudah beralih dari kaki Kyuhyun menuju ke bagian tubuhnya, karna Kyuhyun sedari tadi terus berusaha menepis dan menghindar dari pukulan Sungmin.

Ketika Kyuhyun sudah berhasil menghindari, ia segera berlari ke arah sapu yang ia letakkan di tanah, Sungmin pun mengejarnya dan hendak memukulinya lagi. Namun sebelum itu, Kyuhyun sudah menghalangi tubuhnya dengan sapu yang ia ambil.

"Akh! Akh!" Kyuhyun kembali meringis ketika Sungmin berhasil memukuli tubuhnya lagi, tak mau kalah, Kyuhyun pun ikut melayangkan sapunya pada tubuh Sungmin.

"Beraninya kau! Sialan!" umpat Sungmin masih dengan terus memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun, tanpa mempedulikan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan ketika Kyuhyun juga memukulinya.

Kyuhyun ingin mengehentikan ini, sungguh. "Hey! Hey! Hentikan! Hentikan!" pinta Kyuhyun, ia menggunakan satu tangannya untuk menyingkirkan sapu yang sedang dipegang oleh Sungmin, dan _voila_! sapu itu terlempar ke arah lain.

Sungmin membasahi bibirnya sendiri ketika melihat sapu yang ia pegang sudah terlempar, ia sontak langsung memukuli tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya.

"Akh! Hey! Kan sudah ku bilang hentikan!" tutur Kyuhyun kesal, namun ia tidak membalas pukulan Sungmin, ia justru menahan kedua tangan Sungmin dengan tangannya agar namja yang sedang sangat emosi di hadapannya ini berhenti.

Gerakan tangan Sungmin akhirnya pun berhenti, napasnya terengah-engah, nampak kelelahan. Namun, sinar kebencian pada Kyuhyun tak dapat hilang dari matanya, ia benar-benar membenci calon ancamannya ini

"Sudah?" tanya Kyuhyun yang juga ikut terengah-engah.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh kesal, dengan tangannya yang sedang terkunci oleh tangan Kyuhyun, ia berusaha mendorong tubuh di depannya ini, dan benar saja.. Kyuhyun pun terjatuh, juga bersama dirinya.

"Akh!"

BUGH.

Posisi mereka saat ini adalah, Sungmin sedang menindih Kyuhyun, masih dengan tangan Sungmin yang masih dikunci oleh Kyuhyun. Mereka berpandangan, es di mata Kyuhyun perlahan seperti mencair, dan api di mata Sungmin perlahan mulai sirna.

"Si-sialan kau, Cho Kyuhyun..."

.

.

.

FLASHBACK OFF.

Ya, begitulah yang terjadi. Cho Kyuhyun, seorang murid baru pindahan dari Amerika yang membuatnya malu, kesal, geram, dan benci dalam waktu tak sampai 1 hari. Sungmin menarik napasnya, lalu membuangnya secara perlahan, berusaha menahan emosi dalam hatinya yang tak hilang-hilang sejak ia berurusan dengan anak ketua yayasan itu.

Sungmin tak peduli siapa Kyuhyun, ia bahkan lupa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah anak pemilik ketua yayasan. Lagipula, Sungmin memang tidak ingin mempedulikan itu, ia benar-benar membenci Cho Kyuhyun!

Sangkin kesalnya waktu itu, Sungmin bahkan lupa bahwa banyak murid yang berlalu lalang di taman. Mau ditaruh mana wajahnya bisa-bisa penilaian murid-murid terhadapnya menjadi negatif karna sudah memukuli seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Untung saja, Leeteuk segera datang, dan peristiwa pukul-pukulannya bersama Kyuhyun tidak dilaporkan ke guru manapun.

"Sungmin..." gumam seseorang, suara yang sangat familiar bagi Sungmin.

"_Eomma_..." Sungmin mengulas senyum kecilnya ketika melihat _eomma_nya sudah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tumben kau pulang selama ini, Min," ucap Nyonya Lee sambil mengelus pipi anaknya itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, terdapat sedikit kesinisan di dalam senyumannya itu, "_Eomma_ sendiri tumben pulang secepat ini."

Nyonya Lee sedikit tersentak mendengar penuturan anaknya itu. Lalu matanya beralih pada tangan Sungmin yang nampak membiru itu, lalu keningnya mengeryit bingung.

"Tangan mu kenapa, nak?" tanya Nyonya Lee seraya menyentuh tangan Sungmin, dan reflek Sungmin menjauhkan tangannya karna merasa sakit.

"Tidak apa_, eomma_." Tadi aku hanya sedikit memberi pelajaran pada siswa yang nakal. Sangkal Sungmin.

"Sungguh? Baiklah, _eomma_ akan menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi mu sore ini, bagaimana?" tawar Nyonya Lee dengan lembut.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Terserah_ eomma_ saja."

Nyonya Lee tersenyum pada putranya itu, lalu ia segera bergegas pergi untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk Sungmin.

Setelah melihat _eomma_nya sudah pergi, ekspresi lembut di wajah Sungmin kembali berubah panas seperti api. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi penuh kesal dan benci lagi, _namja foxy_ itu bangkit dari sofa dark yang sedang ia duduki.

"Lihat saja, Cho Kyuhyun. Tak akan aku biarkan kau menjadi ketua osis!" tekad Sungmin penuh yakin.

TBC.

.

.

.

Chapter 1 selesai!

Hehe, maafkan saya atas kelambatan updatenya ya. Masih adakah yang mengingat ff lumutan ini? Hehe. Baiklah, saya ga mau banyak cuap-cuap..

RnR?


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Brothers.

Chapter 2.

.

Warning : Boys Love, Typo s, OC.

.

KyuMin and Others!

.

Genre : Romance, Drama, School, Friendship, Family.

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Sungmin berjalan dengan santai menuju ke sekolah. Meski ibukota, suasana pagi Kota Seoul pada pagi hari tetap segar dan menenangkan. Dan setiap hari pula Sungmin berangkat ke sekolah dengan bus, dan pastinya ia akan berjalan kaki jika sudah dekat dengan sekolah.

Sungmin bahkan merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menyentuh kulitnya. Angin pagi benar-benar terasa segar dan nikmat.

"Ahh.."

PYASH.

Sepertinya ada sesuatu yang terlewatkan. Di dekat Sungmin banyak sekali genangan air yang cukup besar, dan baru saja ada sebuah mobil sport yang melewati genangan itu sehingga membuat genangan air itu menyiprat ke seragam Sungmin.

"Yah!" Sungmin mengumpat kesal. Matanya tertuju pada mobil sport berwarna hitam yang sudah berhenti tak jauh dari tempat Sungmin berdiri. Dengan penuh emosi, Sungmin berjalan ke arah mobil sport yang kebetulan kacanya terbuka itu.

"Yah apa yang baru—Cho Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin berteriak kaget ketika melihat calon ancamannya itu adalah orang yang membawa mobil sport yang sudah membuat seragamnya terkena cipratan air itu.

Si pengemudi itu menyeringai puas, "Kita bertemu lagi."

"Be-Beraninya kau!"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti. "Ada apa? Oh ya, ada apa itu di seragam mu?"

"Kau yang melakukan ini bodoh! Apa maksud mu, hah?!"

Senyum Kyuhyun semakin mengembang, ia terkekeh geli. "Hanya menyapa.."

Sungmin menggeram. Kilatan matanya yang teduh itu seketika langsung berubah menjadi berapi-api. "Hanya menyapa bagaimana?! Seragam ku kotor dan basah!" bentak Sungmin kesal sambil menunjuk bagian bajunya yang terkena cipratan genangan itu.

"Itu kan hanya sedikit," jawab Kyuhyun penuh pembelaan.

"Sedikit bagaimana?! Sekali kotor tetap kotor! Aku tidak suka hal yang berbau kotor!"

"Yasudah, kau telanjang saja ke sekolah,"jawab Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Sungmin melotot. Ia lalu menendang pintu mobil Kyuhyun dengan brutal, lalu menggesekkan bagian bawah sepatunya yang kotor itu pada pintu mobil Kyuhyun dengan penuh kegeraman.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya melihat aksi Sungmin yang sangat merugikan mobilnya itu. Ia mendecak kesal lalu segera membuka pintu mobilnya yang tengah ditendangi oleh Sungmin.

"Hey! Hentikan!" Kyuhyun segera menarik tubuh Sungmin secara paksa agar Sungmin berhenti menendangi pintu mobilnya.

"Rasakan." Ucap Sungmin dengan pandangan bangganya kala melihat hasil karyanya pada pintu mobil Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melotot melihat hasil karya Sungmin pada pintu mobilnya. Ia berjongkok lalu meringis melihat pintu mobilnya yang sudah lecet dan kotor. Lalu ia menoleh pada Sungmin yang tengah menyeringai. "Mobil ku kotor dan lecet karna mu..." ucapnya dengan geram.

"Seragam ku juga kotor karna mu," jawab Sungmin dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya, dan jangan lupakan senyum penuh arti yang mengembang di bibirnya.

Kyuhyun memilih tak menjawab itu dan segera masuk ke mobilnya. Lalu menutup pintu mobilnya dengan gerakan kasar. Membuka dahsboard mobil lalu mengambil sebuah seragam-seragam SMA

Kyuhyun melemparkan seragam itu pada Sungmin, "Puas?!"

Mobil itu pun melaju dengan kencang, meninggalkan Sungmin sendirian dengan memegang seragam yang dilemparkan Kyuhyun tadi.

"Cih. Menyebalkan."

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari dengan terengah-engah menuju kelas 3-1. Dia sudah terlambat 30 menit. Sungmin merutuki seseorang yang menjadi penyebab ia terlambat, Cho Kyuhyun. Jika saja si laknat itu tidak mencari masalah dengannya, mungkin sekarang Sungmin sudah duduk dengan tenang di kelasnya!

KREK.

Dengan pelan-pelan Sungmin membuka pintu kelasnya, dan...

"Baru datang, Sungmin?"

Sungmin tersentak melihat siapa yang menyapanya. Ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri, ia lupa bahwa jam pelajaran pertama pagi ini adalah pelajaran Hwang _Songsaenim_. Sungmin menelan ludahnya kuat-kuat. Dan perlu diingat, Hwang _Songsaenim_ adalah guru terkiller se-KyungHee. Dan perlu diingat juga, kemarin Hwang _Songsaenim _menghukumnya

"_So-Songsaenim_..."

"BERDIRI DI LAPANGAN SAMPAI ISTIRAHAT SEKARANG JUGA!" bentak Hwang Songsaenim dengan kesal. Bahkan bola matanya nyaris keluar.

"Ta-tapi, _songsaenim_..." gumam Sungmin, tiba-tiba pandangannya tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang tengah tersenyum penuh arti padanya.

"Cho... Cho Kyuhyun..."

"Cho Kyuhyun apa?! Cepat Lee Sungmin!" teriak Hwang Songsaenim.

Sungmin menggeram. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun tengah menyeringai dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya padanya. Lalu pandangannya tertuju pada Eunhyuk, Ryeowook dan Henry yang sedang memandangnya penuh iba.

Dengan langkah berat, Sungmin pun meninggalkan kelas.

.

.

.

"Kangin, Yesung, Shindong, Eunhyuk, Siwon, Zhoumi, Ryeowook, Kibum, Henry..." ucap Leeteuk sambil menunjuk satu persatu dongsaengnya itu. Ia tengah menghitung.

"Tunggu... Sungmin kemana?"

"Tadi Sungmin _huyng_ dihukum, _hyung_. "

Leeteuk membelalakkan matanya kaget. "Dihukum bagaimana?!"

"Tadi dia terlambat 30 menit, _hyung_.." jawab Ryeowook pelan.

"Tidak biasanya Sungmin terlambat..." komentar Siwon.

BRAK.

Mereka yang berada di meja itu sontak langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Sungmin baru saja duduk dengan kasar di sebelah Ryeowook. Ia terus saja meringis pelan dan memegangi lehernya.

"Sungmin-ah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kangin khawatir.

"Akh! Leher ku sakit!" ringis Sungmin sambil terus memijat lehernya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Zhoumi

"Aku dihukum Hwang _Songsaenim_!"

"Ku dengar kau terlambat. Tidak biasanya.." ucap Yesung yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu.

"Ini semua karna—"

"KYAA!"

Suara teriakan yang kencang itu membuat satu penjuru meja itu menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara.

"KYUHYUN! AAA! KYU OPPAA!" Semua, khususnya Sungmin memincingkan matanya melihat gerombolan yeoja yang sedang mengerumuni seseorang yang Sungmin tahu itu pasti si laknat itu-Kyuhyun.

"Cih. Si laknat itu," ucap Sungmin dengan dengus kesalnya.

"Ku dengar kau ada masalah dengannya kemarin," tutur Shindong.

Sungmin mengikuti pergerakkan Kyuhyun dengan lirikan tajamnya. Benar. "Dan dia juga menjadi alasan mengapa aku terlambat sampai dihukum hari ini," jawab Sungmin dengan geram. Bahkan ia sampai mengepalkan tangannya.

"Cih. Beraninya dia."

"Apa kita akan menghadapi tikus baru?" Henry bertanya dengan lirikan tajamnya yang tak bisa lepas dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak." Jawab Leeteuk dengan sangat tegas. "Kita semua sudah sepakat menghentikan kebiasaan buruk itu sejak 2 tahun yang lalu."

"Tapi dia sudah keterlaluan pada Sungmin."

"Hentikan. Aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri," tutur Sungmin penuh tekad. Mata geramnya belum lepas dari Kyuhyun. Namun, dalam hatinya Kyuhyun sudah menekadkan sesuatu.

"Bila butuh bantuan kami, katakan saja hyung," ucap Eunhyuk dengan senyum penuh artiya.

Sungmin terkekeh. Lalu mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"_Aigoo_, suasananya tegang sekali.. aku mau tambah jus jeruk dulu," ucap Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-ah, ambilkan untuk ku juga," pinta Zhoumi sambil menyodorkan gelas kosongnya pada Ryeowook.

"Tidak mau! Ambil saja sendiri!" jawab Ryeowook dengan menjulurkan lidahnya, meledek.

"Anak itu menyebalkan."

Yesung melemparkan tatapan tajam pada Zhoumi.

"Hehe. Maaf ge," ucap Zhoumi dengan cengengesannya.

"Yah!" Penjuru kantin langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

Ryeowook tengah memandang seragam putihnya yang sudah ternoda oleh jus jambu dengan matanya yang terbelalak. Seluruh orang yang berada di kantin memandang insiden itu dengan pandangan kaget. Terlebih ketika mengetahui siapa pelaku yang sudah menumpahkan jus jambu di seragam Ryeowook.

"Cho-Kyu-Hyun." ucap Sungmin pelan dengan senyum sinisnya.

"K-Kau!" desis Ryeowook. Ia menatap sengit orang yang berada di hadapannya kini.

Yesung yang melihat insiden kekasihnya itu langsung menatap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan dengan pandangan khasnya saat marah, 'dingin menyeramkan' rahangnya mengeras, lalu dengan cepat ia bangkir dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook.

"Yesung-ah!" panggil Kangin.

"Anak itu benar-benar!" umpat Leeteuk, ia segera bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan cepat ke arah Kyuhyun dan Ryeowook juga.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Yesung dengan suara dinginnya. Sontak penjuru kantin langsung berbisik-bisik.

Kyuhyun menatap bingung pada Yesung dan Ryeowook, apalagi ketika semua mata penghuni kantin tertuju padanya. "Itu.. aku.."

"Dia menumpahkan jus jambunya di seragam ku!"

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Pandangan bingungnya langsung terganti oleh pandangan kesal.

"Menumpahkan bagaimana?! Kita kan hanya bertabrakan hingga jus ku tumpah!"

Mata Kyuhyun bertemu dengan mata Yesung yang menatapnya dengan pandangan dingin. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasakan aura mengerikan.

"Kau melakukan kesalahan besar, Cho Kyuhyun," ucap Yesung datar namun kencang.

"Kena dia!" komentar Sungmin sambil menyeringai.

"Hentikan." Itu Leeteuk. Ia datang lalu segera memegang bahu kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Leeteuk melempar senyuman pada Kyuhyun. Kau Cho Kyuhyun, kan?"

"I-Iya." jawab Kyuhyun. ia memandang Leeteuk dengan pandangan tak menegerti lagi. Sebenarnya siapa mereka ini?

Leeteuk tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Aku Leeteuk, ketua osis."

Leeteuk menyenggol lengan kedua sahabatnya itu, Yesung-ah, Ryeowook-ah, perkenalkan diri kalian, perintah Leeteuk yang langsung direspon tatapan tak terima Ryeowook.

"Cepat." Bisik Leeteuk penuh penekanan.

"Kim Yesung."

"Kim Ryeowook."

Kedua pasangan itu menjawab dengan nada yang tidak bersahabat. Yesung menjawab dengan nada dingis khasnya, sementara Ryeowook dengan nada sedikit ketus. Setelah itu, kedua pasangan itu kembali ke kursi mereka masing-masing, dan diikuti oleh Leeteuk, namun sebelum itu ia memberikan senyuman pada Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau menghentikan Ryeowook?" tanya Henry begitu Leeteuk duduk di kursinya.

"Kita semua sudah sepakat menghentikan itu, Henry. Lagipula dia itu murid baru, dan dia itu... anak ketua yayasan," jawab Leeteuk, ia sedikit memelankan suaranya begitu mengatakan beberapa kata terakhir.

"Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri. Jangan berlebihan," ucap Sungmin.

"_Hyung_, tapi—"

"Kubilang jangan berlebihan."

Mereka semua langsung bungkam dengan jawaban tegas nan dingin Sungmin. Jika Sungmin sudah berkata seperti itu, tak akan ada yang berani lagi mengomentari, apalagi melawan.

.

.

.

"Hey Cho!" Donghae yang sedang bersandar dengan santai di tembok langsung memanggil sosok familiar yang ia kenal, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menoleh, lalu menghampiri sepupunya itu, "Ada apa?" tanyanya malas.

"Ku dengar kau punya masalah tadi di kantin."

Kyuhyun memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Ia memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam kantung celananya. "Hm. Masalah sepele," jawabnya dengan nada malas.

"Sepele bagaimana? Kau hampir terkena masalah besar!" Donghae menjawab dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Masalah besar bagaimana?"

Donghae melakukan rolling eyesnya. Ia lalu mendecak heran. "Aish. Kau ini tidak tahu ya habis menghadapi siapa?"

"Memangnya siapa?"

"Itu mereka," ucap Donghae dengan nada sinis. Ia memajukan dagunya ke satu arah.

Mata Kyuhyun terarah ke sana, ke segerombolan pria yang tengah berjalan di lorong. Kyuhyun memincingkan matanya begitu melihat sosok-sosok familiar yang pernah ia lihat. Yang berdiri paling depan. Seseorang yang berdiri di sebelah seseorang yang bertubuh jangkung, Kyuhyun tahu dia. Dia pasti si ketua osis.

"Lihat? Mereka TLMS. "

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. "TLMS?"

"Ya. The Last Man Standing."

"Siapa mereka?"

"Berlian sekolah." Jawab Donghae tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari 'TLMS'

"Itu. Dua pria yang berdiri di paling depan. Lihat pria yang berlesung pipit itu? Dia adalah ketua TLMS. Dan dia juga ketua osis kita. "

Dan di sebelahnya, Kim Young woon, atau sebut dia Kangin. Dia itu berandal, tapi pelindung murid tertindas. Seksi humas sekolah."

Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya. Yang satu berkharisma. Yang satu nampak garang. Pantas saja.

"Nah. Kau lihat 2 _namja_ di belakang mereka?"

Mata Kyuhyun sedikit membulat melihat 2 sosok yang berhadapan dengannya tadi saat di kantin. Ia mengangguk pelan.

"Yang rambutnya sedikit ikal itu Kim Jong woon, atau sebut dia Yesung. Dan disebelahnya, Kim Ryeowook. Kau tahu? Mereka benar-benar memiliki suara yang luar biasa," bisik Donghae dengan nada sedikit kagum.

"Yesung bendahara osis kedua. Ryeowook, dia seksi kesenian di bidang menyanyi. Dan, dia itu adalah peringkat ketiga siswa yang mendapatkan nilai ujian tertinggi selama 1 semester."

"Nah. Kau lihat dua orang di belakang mereka?" tanya Donghae

"Yang bertubuh tinggi itu Choi Siwon, dia itu seksi keagamaan osis. Dan kau tahu? Siwon itu benar-benar seperti berlian yang paling bersinar di TLMS, dia itu nyaris sempurna. Dia berasal dari keluarga yang sangat kaya, dia tampan, pintar, dia juga benar-benar religius."

"Cih. Aku jauh lebih kaya."

"Mungkin kekayaan kalian sama."

Kyuhyun melakukan rolling eyes.

"Di sebelahnya, Kim Kibum. Dia bendahara osis pertama, dia itu sebenarnya anak kelas 3-1," jelas Donghae lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak pernah melihatnya di kelas."

"Dia pindah ke 3-2."

"Bagaimana bisa begitu?"

Donghae sedikit terkekeh, "nanti aku jelaskan."

"Kau lihat 2 namja di belakang Siwon dan Kibum?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Yang bertubuh tinggi itu Zhoumi, dia berasal dari Cina sebenarnya. Dia itu seksi olahraga. Dan di sebelahnya Henry Lau, dia sekretaris kedua. Henry itu benar-benar multitalent, dia jago sekali bermain piano dan biola. Bahkan dia menguasai beberapa bahasa, dia peringkat kedua dengan nilai ujian terbaik selama 1 semester."

"Iya iya," Kyuhyun mengangguk malas.

"Di belakangnya, Shindong. Dia itu seperti memakai sebuah topeng. Jangan kira karna penampilannya seperti itu, dia tidak seperti yang lain. Kau tahu? Dia itu pintar menari dan rap, powernya juga luar biasa, dia seksi kesenian di bidang menari."

Kyuhyun sedikit mendecak kagum.

"Di belakangnya, Lee Sungmin."

Ekspresi malas Kyuhyun langsung berubah 180 derajat ketika nama yang sangat familiar baginya itu tersebut. Ia langsung memperhatikan sosok yang ia kerjai pagi tadi itu dengan antusias.

"Dia itu berlian yang paling mempesona."

Kyuhyun mendecih, "mempesona?" tanyanya mengejek.

"Kau tidak percaya? haha. Lee Sungmin adalah sosok yang paling lain diantara yang lain, dia benar-benar mempesona. Jika kau bertanya murid kelas 3 KyungHee yang selalu menduduki peringkat pertama ujian selama 2 tahun berturut-turut, jawabannya adalah Lee Sungmin. meski dia baru masuk ke KyungHee 2 tahun yang lalu, Sungmin tetaplah Sungmin, benar-benar mempesona."

"Dia seksi keamanan, dia benar-benar tegas. Bahkan anggota TLMS sendiri tidak bisa berkata-kata jika Sungmin sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata khasnya itu. Dia jago matrial arts, taekwondonya juga. Jika kau melakukan hal macam-macam di sekolah, itu berarti harus berani berhadapan dengan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya mendengar penjelasan Donghae. Ia semakin seksama memandangi sosok Sungmin dari kejauhan. Benar, Lee Sungmin memang... sedikit mempesona.

"Baiklah. Yang di belakangnya... Lee Hyuk jae, Eunhyuk." Donghae tersenyum ketika memperkenalkan Eunhyuk.

"Dia jago sekali menari dan rap, sama seperti Shindong. Dia juga seksi kesenian di bidang menari juga. Dia peringkat kedua dengan nilai ujian terbaik selama 1 semester. Dan... dia orang yang ku bilang itu," ucap Donghae sedikit malu-malu.

"Cih." Kyuhyun mendecih sekaligus melakukan rolling eyes melihat ekspresi malu-malu Donghae.

"Tunggu, bagaimana kau tahu semua tentang mereka?"

"Aku wakil ketua osis, bodoh."

"_Well_, mereka memang nampak seperti berlian."

Donghae sedikit terkekeh. "Jika aku menjelaskan sesuatu yang terpenting, pasti kau akan menarik kata-kata mu, Cho."

"Memang apa?"

Donghae mendekatkan dirinya pada Kyuhyun, lalu berbisik. "Mereka gay."

Mata Kyuhyun membulat, ia tersentak kaget. "A-apa g-gay?"

Donghae mengangguk pasti. "Ya, benar. Mereka semua yang bersebelahan itu gay, dan yang bersebelahan itu pasangan kekasih." Jelas Donghae.

Kyuhyun menganga, ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran dan tak habis pikir.

"Tapi tidak untuk Sungmin dan Shindong."

Kembali, Kyuhyun sadar dari ekspresi kagetnya.

"Sejauh ini Sungmin dan Shindong tidak pernah terlibat hubungan apapun dengan namja. Sepertinya hanya mereka berdua yang _straight_, dan aku pernah lihat dan dengan sendiri Sungmin mengatakan ia jijik. Makanya, banyak _yeoja_ yang berharap pada Sungmin, tapi mereka semua takut—seperti yang ku katakan dia itu benar-benar dingin dan tegas."

"Eunhyuk, aku dan dia dalam tahap pendekatan," ujar Donghae sambil menaik turunkan kedua alisnya.

"Tapi, TLMS itu seperti mempunyai aturan yang cukup 'aneh'" jelas Donghae.

"Apa?"

"Mereka memiliki aturan, tidak boleh bercengkrama dengan orang lain terkecuali guru. Mereka tidak boleh berbicara banyak dengan murid yang lainnya, jadi mereka jarang berbaur. Mungkin terlihat sombong, tapi mereka memang begitu, sombong. Tapi aku tahu ada beberapa dari mereka yang sebenarnya ingin berbaur dengan orang lain.

Kyuhyun mendecih. "Apa-apaan itu? menjijikan."

"Lalu formasi mereka saat sedang berjalan. Yang berdiri paling depan adalah pasangan dengan seme yang paling tua sampai yang termuda. Jika yang belum memiliki pasangan seperti Shindong, Sungmin dan Eunhyuk harus berjalan sendiri namun tetap dari yang paling tua sampai yang termuda. Jadi otomatis Eunhyuk yang berada di paling belakang," ujar Donghae.

"Mereka semua menggelikan," komentar Kyuhyun dengan keseluruhan yang Kyuhyun tahu mengenai TLMS.

"Tapi mereka berlian."

"Kalau begitu aku akan menjadi emas sekaligus berlian," ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Terserah kau saja, aku hanya ingatkan kau agar berhati-hati dengan mereka, khususnya Sungmin."

Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis. "Tenang saja.."

"Donghae!"

Kedua sepupu itu langsung menolehkan wajah mereka masing-masing begitu mendengar nama Donghae disebut. Kyuhyun sedikit kaget begitu mendapati TLMS sudah berada di hadapan mereka. Pandangannya tertuju pada semua anggota. Tapi... mata Kyuhyun tertuju pada Leeteuk, dia benar-benar terlihat berbeda dari yang ia lihat saat di kantin. Benar-benar menunjukkan ekspresi dingin dan nampak tidak simpati dengan Kyuhyun.

"Eunhyuk-ah!" sapa Donghae dengan senyum senangnya, ketika ia hendak melangkah maju untuk menemui Eunhyuk, lengan Leeteuk mencegahnya.

"Jangan."

"_Hyung_!" bantah Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk-ah," tegur Shindong mengingatkan.

Eunhyuk merengut, ia terdiam akhirnya.

"Jangan temui Eunhyuk saat sedang bersama kami. Atau aku akan membuat mu tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Eunhyuk lagi," tutur Leeteuk dengan nada super dinginnya.

Donghae tersenyum sinis, "tenang saja, ketua." Jawab Donghae penuh penekanan.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita jalan lagi," ajak Leeteuk. Lalu satu persatu anggota TLMS melewati Kyuhyun dan Donghae.

Ketika Sungmin melewati dirinya, Kyuhyun dapat melihat ekspresi sedikit mengejek dari wajah yang nampak dingin dan tak peduli itu. Kyuhyun menggeram pelan, apalagi ketika melihat Eunhyuk dan Donghae bertukar senyum genit.

"Menjijikan," komentar Kyuhyun pelan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah sampai di pintu kelasnya. Jam istirahat akan habis 5 menit lagi. Dari pintu, Kyuhyun dapat melihat dari kejauhan teman sebangkunya itu sudah duduk dengan tenang, bahkan wajahnya terlihat serius ketika membaca sebuah buku yang cukup tebal itu.

Kyuhyun sudah menduduki kursinya. Ia menoleh ke arah kiri dan kanan, bahkan ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Yang dapat ia lihat adalah setengah dari murid wanita di kelasnya tengah tersenyum dengan sangat genitnya padanya. Kyuhyun berpikir sejenak, kalau dipikir-pikir... dia sama sekali belum mendapatkan seorang teman, kecuali Donghae—dia bahkan sepupu Kyuhyun.

SRAK.

Halaman demi halaman dibuka oleh teman sebangkunya, Lee Sungmin. Wajah serius itu belum juga menghilang dari wajahnya.

"Sungmin.. Lee Sungmin."

Tak ada jawaban. Meski Kyuhyun memanggilnya dengan pelan, ia yakin Sungmin mendengarnya. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya Sungmin dan TLMS itu memang kumpulan orang sombong, apa boleh buat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun butuh sebuah cara lagi.

"Hei, Lee Sungmin," panggil Kyuhyun lagi.

"Apa?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada sedikit ketus. Namun pandangannya masih tertuju pada buku yang sedang ia baca.

Kyuhyun sedikit menggaruk kepalanya. Ia sendiri bingung apa yang akan ia bicarakan dengan teman sebangkunya ini.

"Aku—"

"Kyu.. Kyuhyun.." Kyuhyun begitupula Sungmin langsung menolehkan kepalanya ketika mendengar gumaman kecil yeoja yang kini tengah berdiri di samping kursi Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun sedikit menaikkan alisnya "Ya? Ada apa?"

_Yeoja_ itu menunduk, nampak sebuah senyuman malu-malu mengembang di bibirnya, "Ini... ini untuk mu," ucapnya seraya menyodorkan sebuah kotak berbentuk hati pada Kyuhyun. Yang Sungmin tebak itu adalah sebuah coklat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis, membuat yeoja itu semakin tersipu malu. Ketika Kyuhyun hendak mengambil kotak itu..

"Dasar tidak tahu tempat," ucap Sungmin sinis.

Kyuhyun menoleh pada teman sebangkunya itu dan mendapati ekspresi tak bersahabat dari Sungmin.

"Ini kelas. Jika kalian ingin bermesraan ataupun melakukan suatu hal yang berhubungan dengan asmara, ku sarankan kalian melakukan itu semua di luar kelas," ucap Sungmin datar. Mata tajamnya yang sedari tadi menatap _yeoja_ yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu mulai beralih pada Kyuhyun.

"Dia hanya ingin memberi ku hadiah." Kyuhyun tidak membela gadis itu, hanya saja ucapan Sungmin sungguh tidak dapat dimengerti.

"Lalu? Aku sedang membaca dan kau datang menganggu ku, ditambah lagi kau!" pedas. Pedas sekali. Mata Sungmin nyaris melotot menatap yeoja yang menjadi teman sekelasnya itu, ucapannya sedikit ditekankan di kata-kata terakhir.

"Ma-Maaf.." lirih yeoja itu sambil menunduk, Kyuhyun rasa gadis itu pasti sudah menangis.

"Dengar, Seohyun-ssi. 2 minggu yang lalu kau memberi hadiah pada Siwon, seminggu yang lalu kau memberi hadiah pada Shindong, dan 4 hari yang lalu kau memberi hadiah pada Yesung. Ah, apa kau tahu? Ryeowook sebenarnya selalu ingin menjambak mu jika melihat mu. Dan, kali ini? Cho Kyuhyun?"

Yeoja yang bernama Seohyun itu semakin menunduk. Ia terisak dalam tangisannya, lalu melirik Kyuhyun dengan pandangan sendunya. Kyuhyun sedikit tidak tega melihat _yeoja_ itu.

"Ckck. Akting mu sungguh hebat, menangis? menangislah sampai mata mu memerah, kalau perlu berdarah hebat."

"Lee Sungmin!" tegur Kyuhyun.

Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya dengan kasar, membuat beberapa murid yang berada di kelas memandang ke arahnya. Sungmin sama sekali tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam dan teguran Kyuhyun untuknya. Kini ia sudah berhadapan dengan Seohyun.

SRET.

Kyuhyun terbelalak dengan apa yang baru saja ia lihat. Sungmin baru saja memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong seragam Seohyun, lalu kembali mengangkat tangannya dengan gerakan kasar, ia mengambil sesuatu.

Seksi keamanan sekolah itu tersenyum sinis begitu melihat benda yang sudah ia tebak di tangannya itu.

"Obat tetes mata. Ckck, kau benar-benar pintar berakting. Apa selulus SMA kau ingin menjadi aktris? Aku yakin kau akan sukses, Seohyun-ssi. Sukses menjadi aktris dengan akting terbusuk," ucap Sungmin dengan senyum manis yang sebenarnya menyeramkan itu.

Sungmin mendekatkan dirinya pada Seohyun, ia memiringkan kepalanya sehingga bibirnya sudah berhadapan dengan telinga Seohyun.

"Dengar, jika kau masih berani memberi hadiah pada anggota kami, apalagi menggoda mereka. Aku pastikan kau akan menjadi mayat terbusuk di dunia ini, Seohyun-ssi." Bisik Sungmin sinis nan dingin.

"Ah ya, khususnya Yesung _hyung_. Kau tidak ingin kan rambut mu yang indah ini harus rontok karna habis dijambaki oleh Ryeowook?" tanya Sungmin masih dengan berbisik, lalu ia mengelus rambut panjang milik Seohyun dan segera pergi dari hadapan yeoja yang sudah deras oleh air mata itu.

Sungmin kembali ke kursinya, kali ini ia sedikit melirik Kyuhyun yang sedang menganga menatapnya. Namun ia lebih memilih fokus terhadap bukunya lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Tak menjawab. Sungmin masih terus memandangi bukunya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" kali ini nada suara Kyuhyun lebih tinggi, ia bahkan merampas buku yang sedang dibaca Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeram, ia menatap calon musuhnya ini dengan pandangan menusuk.

"Memberinya pelajaran. Mengapa?"

"Kau keterlaluan."

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, "Kau marah? Ah... kau menyukai wanita murahan itu rupanya." Tebak Sungmin.

"Sekalipun dia wanita murahan, kau benar-benar keterlaluan."

Rahang Sungmin mengeras, pandangan matanya semakin menusuk Kyuhyun. "Kalau begitu, datangi dia, hapus air mata akting itu," ucap Sungmin sambil menunjuk ke arah Seohyun yang masih menangis.

"Kau harus minta maaf," kata Kyuhyun dengan serius.

"Lucu sekali. Seharusnya dia yang meminta maaf pada kami karna sudah menganggu hubungan orang," jawab Sungmin dengan ketus.

"TLMS?"

"Ya."

"Bagaimana pun, kau harus minta maaf, Lee Sungmin. tidak seharusnya kau sekasar itu dengan wanita. Kau bukan gay seperti teman-teman mu yang konyol itu kan? Tidak seharusnya kau begitu," tegur Kyuhyun dengan nada pelan.

Napas Sungmin memburu mendengar semua teguran sok tahu Kyuhyun. rahangnya mengeras, dia sudah benar-benar geram kali ini. "Tahu apa kau?!" tanya Sungmin dengan nada membentak, ia bangkit dari kursinya dan menuding wajah Kyuhyun dengan jarinya.

"Apa? Memang kenyataan. Teman-teman mu itu gay dan sangat konyol.

"Kau jauh lebih konyol."

"Kau marah? Oh.. atau jangan-jangan kau juga seorang gay, Lee Sungmin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan sinis.

Sungmin benar-benar geram kali ini. napasnya naik turun, rahangnya mengeras dengan sangat. Menunjukan betapa emosi dirinya sekarang. Begitu pula dengan mata rubahnya yang memandangi Kyuhyun dengan api kemarahan.

"Orang-orang mengatakan kalian berlian. Cih, bahkan kalian seperti sampah konyol. Dan kau, berlian mempesona? Bahkan bicara mu dengan wanita benar-benar seperti sebuah sampah yang kasar."

Sungmin diam. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar, begitu pula matanya.

"Dengar, karna aku adalah anak ketua yayasan. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu pada mu, sebaiknya kau bubarkan saja geng konyol mu itu, Lee Sungmin. jika sekolah lain mengetahuinya, mungkin derajat KyungHee dapat menurun," kali ini Kyuhyun berkata dengan berbisik agar hanya Lee Sungmin yang mendengarnya.

Hening beberapa saat. Kyuhyun sendiri bingung ada apa dengan lawan bicaranya ini, diam dan nampak datar-datar saja. Sampai...

"Sudah selesai?"

Sampah Sungmin sedikit tersenyum mengejek. "Kau bicara seperti itu, menunjukkan siapa yang sebenarnya sampah disini."

"Kau iri kan, Cho Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin dengan nada mengejek, membuat Kyuhyun langsung menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam, terlihat sekali rahangnya yang mengeras menandakan sebuah kekesalan.

Sungmin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun, membuat jarak mereka terlihat sangat dekat, bahkan Kyuhyun dapat merasakan hembusan napas Sungmin di wajahnya.

"Jika kita adalah sampah, maka akulah si sampah yang dapat didaur ulang, sementara kau sampah busuk," lanjut Sungmin dengan penuh penekanan, ekspresi wajahnya benar-benar mendukung. Dan tepat setelah Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, bel penutup istirahat berbunyi.

.

.

.

KRING.

Bel waktu pulang telah berbunyi, membuat penjuru kelas 3-A bersorak ria, bahkan ada yang merentangkan kedua tangannya karna senang. Siapa yang tak akam senang mata pelajaran kelas 3-A hari ini adalah mata pelajaran bahasa korea dengan Hwang _Songsaenim_ sebagai pengajarnya. Kalian tahulah, Hwang _Songsaenim_ adalah guru killer, mata pelajarannya juga membosankan—itu menurut para murid, dan ekspresinya benar-benar dingin dan jutek.

Dilihatnya dari jauh Donghae sudah menunggunya di depan pintu. Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari kursinya begitu selesai membereskan segala barangnya, meski tidak tahu mengapa tiba-tiba Donghae datang ke kelasnya, Kyuhyun tahu Donghae pasti datang untuknya.

Ia berjalan cepat ke luar kelas, bahkan sampai melewati Donghae. Kyuhyun benar-benar masih emosi dengan perkataan Sungmin beberapa jam yang lalu.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau dipanggil Soo Man _songsaenim_ ke ruang gur—"

"Lee Sungmin, Hancurkan dia!"

.

.

.

"Lee Sungmin, Kim Kibum," gumam Hwang _Songsaenim_ menatap kedua anak didikmnya itu.

Kedua anak didik Hwang _Songsaenim_ itu hanya diam, membuat wanita paruh baya itu mengeryit melihatnya. Ia melempar tatapan penuh tanya pada sang ketua osis yang berdiri di sampingnya—Leeteuk. Lalu si ketua osis hanya dapat menggelengkan kepalanya tidak mengerti.

"Astaga, pertarungan belum dimulai tapi sudah setegang ini. Jung Soo-ah, kau tidak membuat peraturan baru, kan?" tanya Hwang _Songsaenim_ dengan senyuman penuh artinya, lalu kedua pria itu menatap gurunya, seketika mereka tertawa.

"Tidak sama sekali, _Songsaenim_," jawab Leeteuk yang juga ikut tertawa.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua pasti sudah tahu mengapa saya memanggil kalian kan?"

"Kami sudah sangat mengetahuinya, _songsaenim_." Jwab Kibum.

"Tapi, Sungmin-ah. Minggu ini sudah berapa kali saya memarahi mu?"

Sungmin sedikit terkekeh. "2 kali, songsaenim."

"Jangan diulangi lagi, Sungmin. jangan lupakan kamu adalah seksi keamanan sekolah," tutur Hwang Songsaenim.

"Tentu saja, songsaenim. Saya minta maaf akan semua itu," jawab Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Sebenarnya tujuan saya memanggil kalian ingin memberikan dua kabar. Kabar baik dan kabar buruk. Jadi, kalian ingin mendengar kabar yang mana terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu saja kabar baik dulu, songsaenim," jawab Kibum antusias.

"Baiklah. Kabar baiknya adalah... pengambilan suara untuk pemilihan ketua osis kali ini adalah dengan cara voting." Tutur Hwang Songsaenim sambil tersenyum.

Namun, seketika itu juga ekspresi antusias Kibum langsung terganti menjadi ekspresi muram. "Ah... sudah pasti Sungmin _hyung_ yang akan menang," ucap Kibum sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau harus optimis, Kibum-ah," ujar Leeteuk sambil mengelus bahu Kibum.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, aku jadi malu pada diri sendiri," tegur Sungmin.

Hwang _songsaenim_ sedikit terkekeh. "Sebaiknya kalian mendengar kabar buruknya dulu."

"Pihak sekolah sudah memutuskan menambah satu orang lagi menjadi calon ketua osis," ucap Hwang Songsaenim.

Hati Sungmin mencelos mendengarnya. Ia sudah tahu pasti hal ini cepat atau lambat akan dibicarakan oleh Hwang Songsaenim. Diliriknya Leeteuk yang melemparkan senyum penenang padanya, sementara itu Sungmin membalasnya hanya dengan senyuman tipis.

"A-Apa tapi songsaenim.."

"Tadinya saya memberontak, namun kepala sekolah kita nampaknya sangat keras kepala untuk memasukan satu calon lagi," ucap sekaligus cibir Hwang Songsaenim terhadap kepala sekolah—Lee Soo Man.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis.

"Memangnya siapa yang dicalonkan oleh kepala sekolah?" tanya Kibum penasaran.

"Dia—"

TOK

TOK.

"Ah, itu pasti dia."

Sontak Kibum dan Sungmin menolehkan wajah mereka. Mata Kibum sedikit membulat ketika melihat sosok yang cukup familiar baginya. Sementara Sungmin menghela napas beratnya lalu kembali menoleh ke arah Hwang Songsaenim.

Kyuhyun sendiri yang sedang berada di ambang pintu menatap bingung pada orang-orang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Apalagi ketika melihat sosok yang menjadi penyebab kekesalannya sedari tad—iSungmin.

"Cho Kyuhyun," panggil Hwang Songsaenim.

Kyuhyun menatap Hwang songsaenim yang seakan menyuruhnya untuk bergabung dengan Sungmin dan Kibum. Pria bermarga Cho itu melangkah pelan dan mensejajarkan posisinya dengan Sungmin.

"Kalian semua sudah saling mengenal, bukan?" tanya Hwang Songsaenim menatap Leeteuk, Kibum, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun secara bergantian.

"Tentu saja, songsaenim." Jawab Leeteuk dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Baiklah, Kyuhyun-ssi. Kau pasti bingung dengan apa yang terjadi di sini, kan?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. "Ya, songsaenim."

"Kau, Sungmin, dan Kibum terpilih menjadi calon ketua osis untuk tahun ini."

.

.

.

Victoria terus bersenandung, nampak ia tengah bersemangat. Kebetulan hari ini ia tidak bekerja, jadi ia memutuskan bekerja di rumah. Lagipula, hari ini ia kedatangan tamu spesial. Menyapu halaman adalah hal pertama yang ia lakukan pagi ini.

Setelah selesai menyapu dedaunan kering yang berada di halamannya, Victoria memasuki rumah untuk membuat sarapan untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah pigura di mana ada sosok kesayangannya di sana.

Victoria mengambil pigura itu, mengelusnya dengan sayang, dan tanpa sadar senyumnya terkembang.

"Sungmin... kau anak kebangaan ku." Gumamnya pelan.

Suara klakson mobil itu embuat wanita paruh baya itu tersentak. Dengan langkah cepat ia menuju ke arah pintu rumahnya, dan dari sini dapat ia lihat ada sebuah mobil hitam mewah sudah terparkir di depan pagar rumahnya. Victoria tersenyum, tamunya sudah datang rupanya.

Sosok itu keluar dari mobilnya, nampak sangat berkelas. Dengan pakaian santai dan juga kaca mata hitam yang menghiasi matanya, membuat Victoria sedikit berdecak kagum.

"Tidak ingin membukakan ku pintu?" tanya sosok itu.

Victoria terkekeh, ia berjalan menuju pagar rumahnya dan membukakan pintu itu.

"Rumah mu masih sama seperti dulu," komentar sosok itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru rumah Victoria.

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi kau masih sama seperti dulu," ucap sosok itu kali ini dengan sedikit kekehan.

"Oh benarkah? Kemarin baru saja aku membeli krim pengencang kulit untuk wajah, apa wajah ku tidak berubah?" tanya Victoria sambil memegangi pipinya.

"Hei, ingat umur mu," cibir sosok itu.

"Umur ku baru 41 tahun, Cho!"

"Ckck. Bahkan sifat judes mu tidak berubah," cibir sosok itu lagi.

Victoria sedikit menggeram. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya kesal dan segera memasuki rumahnya tanpa mempedulikan sosok itu.

"Hei, kau ini tega ya. 10 tahun tidak bertemu tapi menyambut ku seperti ini," ucap sosok itu sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kini ia sudah berada di dalam rumah Victoria juga.

"Kau yang memulai duluan, Cho Hangeng!" jawab Victoria .

"Aku hanya bercanda, Vict."

"Tapi—"

"Hei, ini Sungmin?" tanya sosok bernama Hangeng itu sambil mengambil pigura yang berisikan foto Sungmin di dalamnya.

"Hm."

"Astaga, wajahnya masih sama seperti 10 tahun yang lalu.." komentar Hangeng sedikit takjub.

Victoria tersenyum tipis. "Anak kebanggaan ku itu sekolah di KyungHee."

"Oh ya? Apa dia sekelas dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu, Cho. Aku yakin kau sengaja memasukkan Kyuhyun ke kelas yang sama dengan Sungmin," ujar Victoria sambil mendelik kesal.

Hangeng terkekeh. "Itu agar mereka dekat."

"Kita hanya tinggal mengadakan pertemuan, dan aku yakin mereka akan dekat.

"Aku dengar dia sudah berada di Korea sebulan yang lalu," ucap Hangeng tiba-tiba.

Victoria terbelalak. "A-Apa? Dia? maksud mu..."

Hangeng mengangguk. "Benar, itulah mengapa aku mendekatkan mereka."jawab hangeng dengan nada serius.

"Tunggu, apakah..."

"Kita akan segera menikah, Vict."

TBC.

.

.

.

RnR ;D


End file.
